In Love With The Enemy
by DanRadcliffeizmine
Summary: Harry's in his 7th year, Hermione has gone to stay with Krum, since she has already finished her studies at Hogwarts early. New characters are introduced, one mught just change his life forever.........


"Ginny get up!" said a red haired boy as he stood in

the door frame of his younger sister's room. "Ginny!

Come on!" he yelled again. Ginny's face was buried in

a pillow, she lifted up her hand and waved it lazily

which told Ron to leave, though he didn't. Ginny's

hand fell limp on her pillow as the girl only a couple

feet away started to talk in her sleep "Harry…..I-I

love you…" said the black haired girl named Maria, as

she slept. Harry looked at Maria bit confused then

slowly backed out of the room. "Mental…" mumbled Ron

as he stood there. "GINNY!" Maria jumped up startled.

She glanced at Ron with her dark brown eyes "DAMNIT

RON, I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T GET OUT OF HERE I'LL" she

paused, Ron waved his finger back and forth in Maria's

face. "You'll what?" he asked. "I'll, I'll…make the

rest of the time I stay here a living hell for you!"

she spat out then pushed Ron out of the room. She

looked at Harry then slammed the door, a few seconds

passed and she opened it "sorry.." she mumbled then

closed the door again in the faces of two shocked boy.

Ginny sat in her room and looked at Maria "not a

morning person…" she muttered to herself. Maria shot

a look at Ginny as her cell phone went off waking up

the girl on the other side of the room, Cassie.

Cassie looked up, her face still covered with sleep.

Maria picked the phone up "hello?" she asked. "Hey

Mia….Good Morning!!..." came a perky voice. "What's

so good about it Rachel?" she asked. "Well..I see you

just woke up….your always such a grouch in the

morning…I really should have waited to call you!!",her

voice a little agitated, but still perky.

"er-yeah…I'm sorry…I mean well..OH! I woke up today

yelled at Ron, you know that guy I talked about then

saw Harry!!" she said as she smiled to herself, though

you could hear it in her voice. Rachel giggled.

"Oh..that shy red- haired kid……..Oooo..and Harry…….so

will you finally admit that you fancy him…?" She

teased "um, hold on.." she mumbled and left the room,

walked past the kitchen then walked outside to the

garden where she was alone…or at least she though she

was. "Mia, are you going to tell me or not?" asked

Rachel. Maria smiled "yes, I'm head over heels in love

with Harry Potter!" she yelled though not loud enough

for anyone in the house to hear. Rachel giggled "I

knew it!!...geez your such a bad liar...Oh!!....guess

who I've been dating?....". "Who?" she asked.

"Mia…just guess", Rachel tried not to blush, but Maria

could hear the embarrassment in her voice. "um, no

clue…please just tell me.." she asked at she sat in

the garden. Maria heard something behind her and

turned around, she could have sworn she saw Harry

sitting in the frame of Ron's window. "fine….I'm

going out with Chris Diggory….although…please don't

tell Hermione!!...i think I may fancy Ron a bit…." she

said shyly. "Ron? NO, really? I mean…well I don't

want to be mean but he's so ugly!" she said then

looked back around to find Harry sitting in the frame

of Ron's window listening to her conversation. "he's

listening.." she mumbled "what?" asked Rachel.

"Harry's listening…I'm gunna hang up, okay?" Rachel

talked quickly, "wha…but..Mia…okay..but call me later

when Harry isn't being nosey..and make sure he didn't

hear what I said!!", Rachel said hanging up. Maria

hung up her flip phone and got up then turned and

looked up at Harry who was still sitting in the window

on the second floor of the Weasley's house.

Maria glanced at him "did you hear anything I said?"

she called out. "no…" he said, Maria looked at him

suspiciously "you sure?" Harry looked like he was

about to fall out of the window. "I mean, I can't hear

you!" he yelled. "Are you sure, are you really really

sure?" she asked. Harry looked embarrassed "I-uh, No I

don't want jelly onmy toast Mrs. Weasley!" he called

out, Maria knew that Harry was just making this up

because she could see Mrs.Weasley through the kitchen

window. Maria rolled her eyes and walked inside. "ahh,

just in time for breakfast dear!" said Mrs.Weasley.

Maria really wasn't hungry but nodded, soon the

kitchen filled with the Weasley family and their

guest. "Well children, Mr. Weasley and I have a very

important meeting to attend to, we'll be off

shortly.." said Mrs. Weasley as she walked out of the

kitchen with Mr.Weasley. Cassie, Maria, Harry, Ron,

Hermione, and Ginny all sat in the kitchen eating, as

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley left for their 'very important'

meeting. "I'm bored…." said Ginny as she poked at her

egg with her fork. "It's breakfast, what do you

expect, a circus?" asked Ron, Ginny glanced at Ron

then back to her plate. "shut up Ron…" she mumbled.

Maria's cell phone went off again and once again it

was Rachel. The group glanced at Maria as she picked

up the phone "hello?" she asked. "Mia! I have some

news! I really need to tell you, it's about the death

eaters, make sure no one is listeing.." she said

quietly. Maria froze "um, Draco….I know about the

birds…" she said. Rachel looked puzzled "Ooohhh…….say

the monkeys fly over the moon when Viktor Krum finds

the snitch..if anyone's listening",Rachel said with

pleasure. "the monkeys fly over the moon when Viktor

Krum finds the snitch…" she mumbled, the group at the

table looked at curiously. "Sorry, I didn't catch

that, my mum was calling me…" she giggled. Maria was

tempted to throw the phone into the wall, but she knew

what Rachel had to tell her was important. She forced

herself to say it "the monkey flys over the moon when

Viktor Krum finds the snitch…" she said clearly.

Rachel laughed, "I can't hear you, my mum called

again." Maria wanted more than anything to throw the

phone, she clutched it tight in her hand as she

repeated again almost yelling and shocking the group

at the table "The monkeys fly over the moon when

Viktor Krum finds the bloody snitch!!!!" Rachel

laughed and decided not to push her further. "Mia…I

heard my mum and dad talking about you-know-who

planning to attack the ministry", Rachel whispered,

even thinking about HIM brought chills to her spine.

With this said Maria got up pushed her chair to the

table and walked out of the door at a fast pace. "tell

me everything you know!" Rachel's voice was full of

terror. "Mia…..your parents wanted you out of the

house because HE'S there…and so is

Wormtai..Belladonna....and Lucius Malfoy . My mum

didn't know I listening….she said that they'd be going

there too…but she told me that she needed to visit my

sick aunt…. well… Luicus is using the Minister….you

know by his "donations" to gain access….HE's going to

attack from the inside….when my parents leave I'm

going to run away. but I don't know any where safe

enough…besides Hogwarts.." Maria's face went pale.

Voldermont, her uncle, was at her house at this very

moment probably planning to kill Harry. Maria had to

tell someone but Voldermont could easily read her mind

and kill her. The group had finished eating and went

outside to see what all Maria's fuss was about. Maria

heard the door shut. She turned around. "Draco….hold

on..", she took the phone away from her ear. "Can you

please go away…I'm trying to have a private

conversation.". Maria walked further into the garden

until she got to the quidditch field. "Okay..I'm

back", Maria said placing the phone back on her ear.

"Mia…I'm really scared…and I don't want to be around

my parents right now..because I know that they'd kill

me for him and-" Rachel was silent for a moment, "I've

got to go…..MA-!!!!!". Rachel hung up her phone.

"RACHEL,DRACO!!!". Maria walked quickly back inside

of the house. She feared that Rachel was in danger

and wished that Rachel had come here with her. Maria

tried to run past the living room and up the stairs

without talking. "Maria!!..wait!What was all of that

about?", Ginny asked. She was sitting in the living

room with the rest of them. Many of them looking

worried including Harry. He could see the fear growing

in Maria's eyes, it was a look that seemed so familiar

to him. Maria waved her hand behind her back.

"Oh..it's nohing…I really don't want to talk about

it". Maria ran up the stairs. "Nothing?..but she

doesn't want to talk about it. It seems odd, doesn't

it?" Ron asked. Hermione shrugged. "It does seem

peculiar but she isn't the most normal person…".

Upstairs, Maria contemplated the reasons why Rachel

would hang up without finishing her sentence and she

had seemed startled. "Maybe", Maria thought, "Her dad

or mum knocked on the door..or her dad was listening

to-". Maria's thoughts were cut short by Cassie's

entrance. "Oh, Cassie I really need to talk to you",

Maria said trying her best to sound calm. "about?".

Cassie sat down on the bed next to Maria. "This

weired conversation I had. Rachel was telling me about

something she had over heard her parents talking about

. When she was talking she hung up and I'm worried

something might have happened to her. " , Maria's

voice shook as she spoke. Cassie's face was full of

worry as she looked at Maria. "Does this have

anything to do with V-v….he-who-must-not-be-named?"

To Cassie's terror Maria nodded. "Oh…well I'm sure

she's okay…maybe..we should tell Harry or someone…".

Maria looked at Cassie, her face tear-stained. "You

promised me you wouldn't tell anyone…..I just don't

want anyone to get hurt….." Cassie sighed. "Okay…only

because I promised, but if something realllllllyyy bad

happens I might have to break that promise." Maria

nodded. She didn't want it to get worse and promised

herself that she wouldn't let it happen. Ginny and

Hermione walked into the room and sat on the floor.

"hi….", Hermione said softly. Ginny smiled. "hi

Maria". Maria wiped her eyes and put on a fake grin.

"Maria, if something's wrong…you can tell me…" said

Hermione softly. "no, you'll tell Ron and Harry, they

can't know.." she blurted out then covered her mouth.

Ginny looked at Maria, she had somewhat of an idea of

what was going on, I mean she already knew Maria's

'secret' yet not Rachel's. "what did you say?" asked

Hermione, the door creeked open and Harry feel into

the room, you could tell he was listening to the

conversation. Maria shook her head lightly, Hermione

and Ginny were bad enough but Ron and….and Harry.

Maria got up and pulled Cassie to the door with her,

they both left not saying a word and leaving the group

in confusion. They both walked to the kitchen and

locked the garden door and the kitchen door the

Weasleys had just put in. Mrs. Weasly had put a

silencing charm on the room on a previous occasion.

"Mari…" mumbled Cassie as they both stood in the

kitchen. "yeah…" Cassie hesitated "Maria, what if

they are planning to kill Harry, like before?" she

asked. Maria shuddered at the thought, she turned a

bit pale in the face. "I'm going to have to explain

to the Weasleys, but I can't tell them how I know.

I-it's just complicated, I mean just a girl coming out

and saying V-v….you-know-who is going to attack, it

seems a bit odd. Don't you think?" she questioned.

Cassie glanced at Maria hen back to the floor "you

just have to tell them, don't tell them the whole

story though…" she said, her voice hoarse. "I can't

hear them!!!!" yelled Ron from outside the door, the

group stood there. ."Maria…I'm scared.." said Cassie,

right as she finished Mr. Weasly and Mrs. Weasly

apparated into the kitchen. "Oh…how was the

meeting?", Maria asked when she saw them. "Umm…just

fine", Mr. Weasly said quickly.

"er-r-r-m-m……well…Maria has to tell you something",

Cassie said as she opened the door. The group stood

huddled by the door. "Ohhh…we were just about to go

find you", Ron lied poorly. Cassie walked out of the

room and closed the door in their faces. "Yes dear??

" , Mrs. Weasly asked curiously. Maria spoke softly,

"I heard from unnamable sources that

V-v-vvv-v….he-who must-not-be-named…is planning to

attack the ministry…….Luicus Malfoy's in on it……and I

want you to tell the order……so they might be able to

stop him and keep Harry safe" Mr. Weasly's eyes

widened. "How do you know about the order?" Maria

covered her mouth and shrugged. "Dear…how do you know

all of this?", Mrs. Weasly asked suspiciously. "I-I-I

can't tell you…I promised…" said Maria softly. Mr.

and Mrs Weasley looked shocked. "I-I'll be in Ginny's

room…" she mumbled and was about to walk out of the

room. "wait…." said Mrs. Weasley. Maria stopped and

looked at her "yes m-mam…" she answered. "I don't

want a word of this to anyone else but us, we'll check

the or- Dumbledore to see if he has gotten any news on

this…" she said. Maria left the kitchen and walked

past the curious group that sat in the living room.

Cassie got up and followed close behind Maria as they

walked out of the living room. "So, did you tell

them?", Cassie asked concered that she may have backed

out at the last minute. Maria nodded. "But, I

promised them that I wouldn't tell anyone so don't let

them know that you know…" Maria's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" , she asked. "Maria…it's me. My parents

called me…I'm sorry. My parents left, and I'm going

to apparate.." Rachel paused "do you think the

Weasleys would mind if I showed up in one of their

rooms?" she asked. Maria sat there as she held the

phone to her ear "no-not at all, and if they do mind

I'll sort this all out…" she said softly. Cassie

watched Maria. "okay, I'm going to try to be there as

soon as I can…" she said. "ok, bye…." mumbled Maria.

She hung up the phone and sat there with Cassie for

minutes. "she'll be here soon.." she thought to

herself. There was a popping noise in the living

room. Rachel had apparated in front of the group who

just stared at her. "umm..ermm…..hi" Rachel sat on a

trunk, one of her hands clutched the handle and the

other held a cage. Maria heard the sound and ran

down to the living room. "hi…Mia…", Rachel said

softly as she saw her. "hi…", Mara said smiling.

"ermmmm….well this is a bit akward…", Rachel said

staring at everyone. Mr. and Mrs. Weasly must have

heard the noise too because they walked into the

living room. "ohh..umm….hi…I'm really sorry to bother

you…it's just…well I'll explain later….", Rachel said

shyly. Maria grabbed Rachel's hand and they rushed up

to Ginny's room. Rachel struggled to carry her trunk

up the stairs. Maria held Rachel's owl. Rachel put

her trunk in the corner and sat on the edge of Ginny's

bed. "Those people were a tad rude..I mean staring at

me like that..they act like thet haven't seen anyone

apparate before!", Rachel said laughing. Maria smiled

softly. "This is getting really serious…I'm really

scared", Maria said, her smile fading. "I'm sure

it'll be okay….", Rachel said trying to make her feel

better. "You don't understand. Your not his

neice..".

Rachel spoke a little more serious, "He's not but I've

seen him kill innocent people."

"Rai…like I haven't?...you just don't understand. ",

Maria said her voice full of misery. "Well at least

you didn't watch HIM kill your only brother!", Rachel

said angrily. There was a knock at the door. "come

in", Maria called. Ginny and Hermione walked into the

room. "It's a bit odd to knock on your own door..",

Rachel said faking a smile. Maria left the room with

Rachel and Ginny, leaving Hermione alone. "Ginny, we

have to tell you something…" said Maria as they walked

out the back door and made there way out to the

quidditch field. Rachel held her wand tightly. She

new that if she was attacked by HIM she couldn't

defeat him, but she would at least try to fight.

Maria stopped in the far side of the field and looked

at Rachel and Ginny. "Ginny…it's about v-v-HIM" said

Maria. Ginny nodded "what happened?" she asked.

Rachel stepped on a twig that snapped which caused the

other girls to jump slightly. "I was listening to my

mum and dad talking the other night. They came over

the subject of HIM…" she paused. "They say he's

planning to attack the ministry." Rachel finished.

"but, by dad works in the ministry.." said Ginny

quietly. "Well…I think it might be a trap…my parents

are becoming suspicious..and they know that I have

connections to Harry. It might be a ploy to k-k-kill

him", Rachel said her voice hoarse. Maria shook her

head. "It can't be….he isn't that stupid. Make sure

Harry doesn't find out…V-v-v…HE might read his mind or

something…" she said. Rachel looked at Maria "you

should be careful, he could read your mind easily…"

warned Rachel. Maria nodded "I know, that's why I'm

so worried.." she mumbled. "Mia..I wasn't going to

tell you because of that…but I decided that you

wouldn't see him any way so I did….even though I

thought it wasn't the best idea", Rachel said her

voice over flowing with guilt. Ginny stood there her

arms crossed "I think we should get back to my house…"

she said. Maria and Rachel nodded, they all walked

back. When they got inside Mrs. Weasly gave them a

questioning look. "We were just going outside for a

breath of air, ma'm", Rachel said in her usual polite

voice. "Okay, dear", Mrs. Weasly didn't sound

convinced. Rachel smiled sweetly. She had an

innocence about her that made you believe she was

incapable of lying or doing anything wrong. "So….I

take it that you'll be staying with us until school

starts?...", Mrs. Weasly asked in her motherly tone.

"If that would be okay…I am quite sorry for dropping

in on such short notice….its just….well I got in a bit

of a row with my parents…..and they don't seem ready

to forgive me… ". Mrs. Weasly smiled and nodded. "I

understand dear….but maybe you should write them or

something….". Maria waited impatiently for Rachel to

finish talking. "Okay…I will….", Rachel said walking

away, followed by Maria and Ginny. "Are you going

to?", Maria asked. Rachel shrugged. "I guess I'll

write them when I'm at Hogwarts…". Hermione met them

at the stairs. "Talk to me!...Why are are you

ignoring me if you have nothing to hide?", she asked

rather irritated. " 'Mione….we're not ignoring

you..its just that we can't tell you..but I

promise…when we can we will….", promised Ginny. They

walked up the stairs only to be bombarded by Ron and

Harry's questions. "Just tell us what's going on?",

Harry said.

Maria rolled her eyes. "No…I don't want jelly on my

toast , Harry!', Maria said walking away. Ron looked

at Maria. "What a loon!!...she and Proffesser

Trilawny will get along well!". Harry glanced at Ron

and shook his head. "You wouldn't understand…", Harry

said dully. "What?? I understand that we had

breakfast two hours ago!!!", Ron yelled confused.

"Shut it Ron…", Harry said as he walked up the stairs.

Hermione walked up the stairs and smiled at Ron,

before going into Ginny's room behind Maria and the

rest of the girls. Maria looked at Hermione . "Who

said we wanted you in the room?", Maria asked icily.

Rachel hit Maria's arm. "Fine I'll go!!", Hermione

said hurt. She was about to leave when Rachel said,

"I'll go with you….". Maria looked at Rachel in

shock. "WHAT!?" , Maria screamed. " I said I'm going

with Hermione…just because you don't like her doesn't

me I have to hate her too", Rachel said speaking very

slow. "Oh..okay..well just because you like RON

doesn't mean I have to…", Maria "accidentally" said.

Rachel's eyes widened. "OKAY!!...JUST BECAUSE YOU

LOVE HARRY DOESN'T MEAN I HAVE TO!!!", Rachel said

opening the door and walking out. Hermione and Ginny

stood there dazed. "Wha…she likes my Ron?", Hermione

asked distraught. Maria nodded, her face full of

malice. "Yeah…and you LOVE Harry?" , Ginny asked.

Maria rolled her eyes, but didn't answer. In the hall

Ron and Harry sat on the floor, their ears pressed

against the door. Rachel stood by Harry and watched.

"She LOVES you Harry….", Ron laughed. Maria opened

the door after hearing Ron's commemt. "Well..she

loves you…Ron", Maria said looking at Rachel.

"Woah….I never said love..I said might possibly

fancy…that's totally different..", Rachel said

blushing. "Please…..", Maria said annoyed. "girls",

Ron muttered to Harry. "But that Rachel girl is kind

of cute", Ron whispered in Harry's ear. Well, Ron's

whispering lacked the presence of a soft voice.

Hermione who had just walked out of Ginny's room must

have heard what he said, because she took her shoe off

and threw it at his head. "OWW!!..what the bloody

hell was that for?", he yelled rubbing his head. Mrs.

Weasly heard him and yelled up the stairs, "Ronald

Bilius Weasly! Don't you ever let me catch you using

those profane words ever again!!" Rachel giggled.

"Bilius?" Ron turned bright red. "Don't talk to

him..you-you-yo-yo-you….TRAMP!!!", Hermione said

angrily. "Don't you call her a tramp!! " , Maria said

balling her hand into a fist. She punched Hermione,

which caused her to fall back. "MARIA!!...that was

uncalled for..I don't care what she calls me!", Rachel

said putting out a hand to help Hermione up. Hermione

hit Rachel's hand, "I don't want a boy-friend stealing

skank to help me up!...".

Hermione looked at Ron. He walked over to her and

helped her up. "I had no intention of stealing your

boy-friend! Is it my fault that he thinks I'm pretty?

I think you should be angry at him, not me for trying

to help you up! You know what next time you fall…I'll

kick you instead!" ,Rachel yelled, but not loud enough

for anyone downstairs to hear. Hermione slapped

Rachel. "Oh god…a cat fight…", Ron mumbled to Harry

who nodded. "Well if it gets too out of hand we'll

intervene…watch out for Hermione.. ". Maria became

enraged. She may have been upset with Rachel, but no

one hit her best friend. Maria walked over to

Hermione and pushed her. Ron caught her. "Maria will

you just let it go?", Ron asked agitated. "No! That

bitchy girlfriend of yours has what ever she gets

coming to her!" Yelled Maria. "Children?!" yelled

Mrs. Weasley. She had just came running up the stairs

to find Hermione bruised in Ron's arms.

"Ronald?...what did you do?". Ron shook his head.

"I-I -I didn't do it!!..it was those girls!", Ron said

defensively. "Everyone to your rooms", Maria tried to

sneak away,"Except for Maria, Rachel, and Hermione",

Mrs. Weasly said quickly. Maria stopped in front of

Ginny's door and turned around. "What happened and I

want the truth or I'll be forced to give you a truth

potion", Mrs. Weasly asked. "well….umm…Maria and I

had got into a fight because of something stupid.

Well Maria blurted out that I like Ron and Ron said

that I was kind of cute….and Hermione heard and got

mad….she called me a tramp…so Maria punched her..then

I tried to help her up but then she called me a

tramp..so I said a few things I shouldn't have…and

well Maria pushed Hermione and Ron caught her..then

you came up….", Rachel, out of breath. "Is this

true?", Mrs. Wealy asked. Maria and Hermione both

nodded. "Well, I want you to apologize to each

other," Maria and Rachel looked at Hermione in

disgust. "I'm sorry….", Maria lied through gritted

teeth. "Me too..I'm honestly sorry for the

inappropriate actions that I took", Rachel said

truthfully even though she was still quite upset.

Hermione faked a smile and said rather cruely,

"Okay..I'm sorry too…". Mrs. Weasly smiled with

satisfaction. "Okay…now you can go to Ginny's room."

Mrs. Weasly walked back downstairs. Rachel walked

into Ginny's room, making sure Maria didn't start

another riot. Rachel and Maria sat on the bed beside

Ginny, forcing Hermione to sit on the floor. Ginny

hadn't seen the whole fight but had heard it along

with, Mrs. Weasly's lecture. They all sat there in

silence until Cassie walked in. "Was wrong with

you?", Cassie said taking a seat on the floor.

"Hermione…", Maria muttered. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Nothing…we just had a bit of a row…and well…you

know.." Cassie shook her head. "Not quite..but

okay.", She said as she took of her gardening gloves

covered in dirt. "Where were you?", Hermione asked

softly. "Ohhh….I was helping Mrs. Weasly in the

Garden….those gnomes sure do get in the way though…".

Cassie put the gloves on the window seal. "Who gave

you that black eye..'Mione..", Cassie asked becoming

tempted to poke it. "oh…this little thing…Maria…..",

Hermione said looking at Maria with utter hatred.

Maria rolled her eyes "Hermione, her fault" she

'coughed'. Hermione looked enraged, which brought a

smile to Maria's face. Minutes flew by as no one

talked finally someone spoke, "well…" mumbled Cassie.

They sat there again in silence 'knock knock, someone

had just knocked on the door. "come in!" yelled

Ginny. The door opened and Ron and Harry were both

standing at the door, they walked into the room and

looked at the girls. "YOU! RON!" Yelled Hermione who

just stood up. Ron looked at Hermione, you could tell

by the expression on his face that he didn't know why

Hermione was yelling. Hermione walked over to Ron

"Why didn't you do anything?" she yelled in his face.

"but-I, I couldn't I mean she's a girl….I can't hit a

girl.." said Ron innocently . "Righhhtt!!!....I've

punched Malfoy!!....Why are men so sexist!!" she

yelled. Ron stood there "but-but!" he stuttered.

"But nothing! We're over!" she yelled in his face and

walked out of the room leaving the group shocked,

several with there mouths open. "Don't worry Ron,

she's just another girl…" said Ginny which broke the

silence that had fallen over the room, since they were

all to shocked to talk. "just-just another girl! She

was my first and only girlfriend!" Ron said as he sat

down on the floor the expression on his face still the

same as before. "It's alright mate…" said Harry as he

took a seat right next to Ron. "I promise you'll have

many more…", Rachel said softly. The group looked at

her. "!!..NO!!!...I didn't mean including me!!..."

Rachel added quickly. Ron let out a fake sigh of

relief. Harry nudged his arm. "Oww!! What?", Ron

asked looking at Harry. "Are you thick or what",Harry

said shaking his head. Rachel was from America and

didn't know too many British phrases. "Fat?", she

asked to the amusment of everyone around her. "It

means stupid. Which I don't doubt you are", Maria

muttered to her. Cassie let out a giggle as Ginny put

her face in her hands to stop her from laughing.

Rachel's light brown face that didn't color easily was

a bright pink. "It's not that funny…your American

terms sound a bit ridiculous to me..who calls their

friends home dawg?", Harry said looking at Rachel's

face and grinning. "I don't…but who calls a guy a

bloke….it sounds like something I'd throw up not want

to look at.", Rachel said her face coming back to it's

normal complexion. Maria looked at Rachel "but of

course I know both.." she said feeling proud. "How

is that? I mean you are from England? Right?" asked

Ron suspiciously. Maria's eyes widened. "Well..you

see..uhhh-". Rachel cut in. "Her family travels a

lot….after all her dad's a business man…he sells

brooms", Rachel said calmly. Maria nodded.

"Oh…okay", mumbled Ron. Maria gave Rachel a look of

thanks. Rachel's hand waved in reply. The group

looked at Rachel as if she was mentally unstable.

"Oh…uhhh..or should I say ermmm…I saw a fly….", Rachel

stuttered. "okay, sure.", Ron said. Rachel blushed

lightly again. Rachel smiled at Ron and quickly

looked away. Harry nudged Ron again. "Huh?" ,Ron

asked in a trance like state. Rachel giggled. Harry

nudged Ron harder this time. "Whaaaaat!", Ron asked

looking at Rachel. "You might want to wipe that drool

off", Ginny said laughing. Now, Ron blushed to the

point his hair blended with his face. Rachel stopped

giggling and put her chin in the palm of her hands.

"what's wrong with you", Maria whispered to her.

Rachel shook her head. "Nothing, it's just that Ron

and Hermione just broke up. I shouldn't flirt with

him", Rachel mumbled softly, her voice full of guilt.

"Her loss….her very little loss…but your

gain…ewww…it's Ron!", Maria said in disgust. Rachel

rolled her eyes, which was one of her bad habits.

Rachel picked her head up. The bed was a bit crowded,

so she decided to sit on the floor next to Harry.

Maria's eyes were fixed on Harry. "SO!..MARIA…are you

bored?" , Rachel asked as Harry looked up. Maria

looked away quickly. "Now I am", she grunted. Harry

stood up and went to sit on the bed. He sat between

Ginny and Maria. Maria felt a bit sick when he sat

down. She thought that she might faint. Rachel

laughed until she noticed that Ron was sitting quite

close to her. Rachel's hand begun to shake. "Darn

fly!!" , she said as she tried to stop her hand.

"Yeah", Ron said his hand shaking, too. Rachel put

her hand on her face. Maria started laughing

hysterically, along with Ginny, Cassie and Harry.

"Damn! Even when he laughs he sounds hott", Maria

thought to herself as she listened to Harry. Rachel's

hand finally stopped. Rachel put her hands behind her

back. Her face was pink yet again. The laughter died

down after a few minutes. Rachel decided that if she

wanted a date with Ron, she shouldn't try to get one

in front of a bunch of laughing people. She got up

and smiled at Ron. She walked out of the room and

outside to the patio. She sat down on the floor of

the patio. Her long hair dangled in her face. She

brushed it away in annoyance. Her cell phone rang.

"Hello!?", she said to cheerfully only to realize it

was her mum. " 'ello, darling. I just wanted to check

up on you, you know make sure the house is intact."

Rachel loved her mum, but learned not to be attached

to them. her mum, along with her father were death

eaters and that meant that they'd either get killed or

put in Azkaban at anytime. "Hi mum. The house is

fine. How is Auntie Elizabeth?", she asked in mock

concern. "Wha-oh….Your auntie's recovering. Your

father wants to talk to you." , her mum said passing

the phone. "Hi Rachel. We wont be gone too long, but

I'm afraid that you'll have to have one of your

friend's parents take you to the train. Well you know

your aunt, another haughty brittish women, she'll

pull through, so don't worry a bit.", her dad said

trying to sound truthful. "Hurry! The Dark Lord is

calling!", a voice echoed in the background.

"Oh!!....Hunie I've got to go your aunt's calling

me..bye!", her dad said quickly. Rachel hung the

phone up and put it in her pocket. "So", came a voice

behind her. Rachel jumped up startled. She turned

around. Behind her stood Ron, his face bright red.

"Oh…..hi Ron", she said sitting back down. Ron walked

over to her and sat down. "how long have you been

standing behind me?", Rachel asked trying to recall if

she said anything he shouldn't have heard. "Not

long…I just heard you ask your mum how your aunt was

doing", Ron said quickly. "okay", Rachel said looking

around the garden. There were so many odd plants she

hadn't seen before. "Ahh…what am I doing looking at

plants!!", she thought to herself.

"well, it's awkwardly quiet", she muttered. "yeah. do

you want to go to the quidditch field. I cant teach

you how to play", Ron offered, his voice squeaky.

"Alright, sure", Rachel said. Ron stood up and helped

her to her feet. "NO!!...GINNY!", screamed Harry from

above. Rachel and Ron Looked up. Ginny was dangling

out of Rons window. Both Maria and Harry held one of

her hands. "DON'T LET US INTERRUPT YOU!", yelled

Ginny as she was pulled into the window. "OH!!...NO!!

YOU LISTENING TO ME AND WATCHING ME ISN'T AKWARD OR

CREEPY AND IT WONT!", Rachel said dragging Ron to the

quidditch field. "My friends are so weird!", Rachel

mumbled to herself. Ron went to his shed and came

back with a broom. "Do you know how to fly? Did they

teach you in America?", Ron asked handing her the

broom. She nodded. "But, I don't know how to play

quidditch. What are the rules?", she said mounting

the broom. "Well….I can't use the real balls, so I'll

throw apples at you and they'll be the bludgers….the

beaters try to make them hit the other team with

them…", Ron said as Rachel rose several feet into the

air. Ron tossed an apple up and it hit her.

"ohh…sorry are we starting now?", she asked clueless.

Ron nodded. "Sorry 'bout that". Rachel smiled

sweetly. "Well, I'm ready now.", Rachel said

concentrating on the apple in Ron's hand. He threw it

at her and she moved an inch to the side dodging the

apple.

Back in the room Maria lay on the floor laughing.

"She's such a liar!! Back when I went to her school

she was captain of the quidditch team and the seeker!

She should be teaching him a thing or two!", Maria

said as she caught her breath. "Well, she's smart.

She's letting Ron think he's impressing her", Ginny

said looking out of the window. "Well, she doesn't

like him too much, does she?", Harry asked as he

looked over Ginny's shoulder. "Well she does, but she

wont go out with him.", Maria said still laughing.

"ohh…well she shouldn't lead him on like that if she

has no intention of anything serious.", Harry said a

bit upset. "She REALLY likes him. It's just that

she's dating Chris Diggory and, well she wouldn't want

to hurt him. Rachel's so much of a goodie, that she

can't hurt anyone's feelings, even if it ruins her own

happiness. ", Maria said defensively. Cassie nodded.

"Well, maybe we could get Chris to dump her or

something.", she said fidgeting with the hem of her

shirt. "awww…but, poor Chris!", Ginny said turning

away from the window. Maria shrugged. "You seem to

like him…why don't you go after him after we get him

to dump her.", Maria said giggling. Harry sat in the

window seal and listened . "Girls! There always

planning something!", he thought to himself. Ginny

blushed. "Shut up, Maria!", Ginny said covering her

face.

"AWWW!!!Gin!!! That's so cute!! awwwww!! Mrs. Ginevera

Diggory! " Cassie teased.

"Yeah, Gin! That's so adorable! What will your

children look like!? AWWWW!!", Maria said

sarcastically. "WELL! at least I don't like, no love,

Haaa-", Ginny begun angrily. Maria cut in, her arms

flailing around, "-ts! Hats! I know it's an obsession!

It's just that there's so many different kinds!".

Harry had guessed what Ginny was about to say and

blushed. "Really? You like HATS?", Harry asked.

Maria nodded. "Yeah….it's an obsession! You know how

many teenage girls like HATS!", Cassie said

sarcastically. "As they should", Harry said blushing

even more. Maria was about to get up and leave when

the door swung open. Ron and Rachel entered laughing.

"No? Really?" , Rachel asked giggling. "Yeah, it was

wickedly funny!". Rachel turned to Harry and fell

down laughing. "So..how was quidditch?", Maria said

trying to get everyone else from thinking about hats.

"Great! Ron was just telling me about he time when

Harry woke up in the middle of the night screaming

because he had a bad dream about a spider who wanted

him to tap dance!", She said sitting up. "Oh,

really.", Harry asked curiously. Ron's eyes widened

and he nodded. "She's a fast learner. She could

probably kick Harry's butt at quidditch!", Ron said

kindly. "Well, your such a good teacher", Rachel said

smiling. Hermione stormed into the room. "Well, it

seems someone is a bit more of a whore then I

thought!", she said, arms crossed. Ron turned bright

red. "Hermione if you're not going to apologize you

better get out of this house!", he yelled. Rachel

shook her head. "no…it's my fault. I'm sorry",

Rachel said getting ready to leave. Ron grabbed her

hand. "No! Hermione leave", he said firmly. Rachel

stood there as Hermione ran out of the house.

Everyone, except Rachel and Ron, ran across the hall

to Percy's old bedroom . They saw Hermione. She was

standing in the middle of the road, her arms crossed

and foot thumping up and down. Harry felt horrible.

After all, she was one of his best friends, but he

decided not to talk to her right this minute, he knew

better. Ron still held Rachel's hand. She walked

over to the bed, pulling him along and sat down. He

let go of her hand. He leaned over to kiss her, but

she pushed him away. She apparated to the middle of

the road. "Hermione!!! Listen, I'm truly sorry. I

shouldn't have flirted with him. I didn't mean to

hurt you. I was just acting on my emotions and well I

promise that I wont do it again.". Hermione stood

there as if she hadn't heard a word that Rachel said.

Hermione looked at her. Rachel looked a bit

distraught. Hermione walked closer towards her. She

punched in the eye. "Oh, look now we match", she said

harshly. Rachel looked really mad. This was the

worst Maria had seen her in years. Ron had walked to

the window and watched. "I'm going down there!

Hermione has no right!! If I have to hurt a girl it'll

be Hermione!!" , he yelled. Maria grabbed his arm

and shook her head. "She can handle this on her own.

I remember once at a quidditch game she punched a

beater for knocking her off her broom. He was three

years older than her and it took him a while to

heal!..", she said letting go of his arm. "it was

quite funny actually", Maria muttered. "What do you

mean quidditch?". he asked. "Uh…never mind! It's

getting ugly out there. You better hurry!", Harry said

quickly. Ron nodded and ran outside. By the time he

got outside Hermione was covering a bloody nose. "You

little ho!", Hermione screamed trying to punch Rachel

but missing. Rachel stood there and looked at her.

"I'll give you one more chance to accept my apology".

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Sure". Hermione walked

closer to Rachel. She lunged towards her, but Rachel

moved. Hermione fell onto the tar. Rachel walked

over to Ron. "It's a bit cold out here. Do you want

to go inside", she asked breathlessly. "yeah..", Ron

said walking with her up the stairs. "So, tell me

about the beater you punched during a quidditch

match?", he asked. They walked into Percy's room and

looked at everyone who still looked out of the window.

"ahhhh…uhh..well..Quidditch is an interesting sport.

You don't need to know how to play to make it on a

team in America. Americans believe in equal

opportunity.", Rachel said smiling. Everyone turned

around. "Rai!!..wow!!", Maria said laughing. Ginny

and Harry didn't seem as excited. "You might have

really hurt her!", Ginny said angerliy. "Nah. I just

gave her a bloody nose. I made sure I didn't break

any of her bones.", Rachel said sitting down on the

floor. "I better go and check on her", Harry said.

Ron looked at Harry "why?" he asked, Harry stood up.

"because unlike you Hermione and I are still friends…"

he said as he walked out of the room. "So about the

quidditch thing…" asked Ron. Rachel's eyes widened

once again "well at our old school Maria was on the

quidditch team and this guy knocked Maria off her

broom so I well" Rachel paused. Maria cut in "she

punched him, punched him hard!". Ron nodded "oh…ok" he

said and smiled at Rachel who smiled back and blushed.

Maria rolled her eyes then looked at Harry. Harry

smiled at her, Maria smiled back. Rachel rolled her

eyes just like Maria did to make her mad.


End file.
